


A Subjected Subject

by MissyMae33



Category: Chaos Control Tower
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: The past can hurt, but what of a past that's plastered onto you? Will you ever truly leave it?Asriel hopes so, but so far, no luck.
Kudos: 4





	A Subjected Subject

“Ngh, why are you so scared of it? It’s nothing new.”

A young, stern voice called to the boy sitting on the table, his cold legs dangling over the edge, bony hands shivering, holding one another in an attempt of warmth, occasionally rubbing them together.

Trying to get warmer, the boy closed his eyes, and began to shrink. His skin became fur, and progressed until a little goat sat on the table, shivering less, but visibly sad.

“C7B. Change back, now. You know I can’t do this when you look like that. Besides, don’t remind him of your failures.” The voice said, long hair swinging at the darkened figure faced the goat.

He transformed back into a human, dangling legs, skinny arms, a sad expression.

“But I’m cold!” The little boy said, desperate for warmth. He felt some of the warmth he was able to grasp leave his body in his breath.

“I don’t care. Sit up straight. Don’t tense your arm.” The voice snapped, stepping closer.

The little boy tensed up anyway. He cut his breath short, squeezed his eyes shut, and whimpered a little.

It sounded like a baby goat.

“There, finished. Now you can go to Dr. Ezzom. Hurry up.” The voice said, the hair gliding each flick of the wind, following them as they disappeared into darkness. The little boy left, looking to the darkness again, but didn’t see them, so he kept walking.

He walked down a long hallway, but stopped near a tall door to hear a man’s booming voice.

He knew the voice well, and it was furious.

The constant sounds of pages turning made his words distorted, but the boy could tell he was upset with him.

He whimpered more, tears starting to crystallize his eyes before someone was shooed out of the room. A man with red eyes, and white hair.

“Don’t go in there right now, C7B. He isn’t happy…. Just- come, hurry.” The man said, grabbing Asriel by the arm and dragging him down the hall to his room.

Once the boy was inside, the man closed the door. “Stay. Don’t get out or you’ll be punished.”

And so the boy sat. He sat on his bed, and drew his knees to his face.

“When is he coming over…? To play…?” The boy asked himself, and then felt his body grow heavy, along with his eyelids.

He wasn’t sleepy before he entered the room, something was suddenly making him tired.

He held his head and felt two heavy, warm tears drop down from his eyes, as he swayed.

“No no no….I don’t wanna….I…”

His arms got heavier. The air was thin, and breathing became a challenge. His chest went from bobbing up and down like a float on the water, to a slower beat, not ideal for breathing regularly. Everything was a stunning shade of blue as his eyelids began to slowly droop.

He fell sideways onto his bed, smacking into the mattress that was hard as a brick, old as dirt. However, it was something. His immobile hand couldn’t even reach to grab his thin blanket.

He was asleep in seconds under the influence of someone who only grumbles and speaks foul lies when he’s awake.

Something began to shift. His head suddenly felt more heavy, like something was laying on it. Something that clicks when moving, and something hard. He felt freezing when he fell asleep, but he was suddenly sweating and shaking.

Not so much from sickness or a cold, but more of…

Cowardice. He was scared…

It took longer than it should have for him to realize his lips were moving. A scared whisper slowly climbing into a scream.

“C7..BAK2...103… my name is…. no… no it can’t be me…. that’s not me!!”

More voices. More hands.

One was a female. “Asriel! Dude, get up!”

One was more robotic. Male. “Asriel! Wake up! It’s us!”

Another voice arose: the frantic, desperate cry of a goat.

The boy’s eyes opened, red from sleeping and tears waiting to run out of his eyes and onto his face, and looked up at the two figures above him, paralyzed at first.

Soon he rose a hand up to block his eyes from a blue glow. In the middle of it, a worried face sat. Soon, more light came when someone turned on his bedroom light. A dirty blonde blob turned around until he saw a silhouette of blue and pink clothing.

The blue light dimmed.

“Asriel… are you with us yet…?” The blue face said, now clearly surrounded by the body of a radio.

Asriel’s eyes were muggy from the tears, but he could tell who this person was, his cold, metal hands resting on his face. 

This was none other than DooDooDoo.

“He’s up!” DooDooDoo said, turning to the other figure in the room. It stepped forward, coming into view that Asriel could make out with his teary eyes.

“Hey bud… you’re in your room. Another one o’ those nightmares..?” Mae said, walking up and sitting on the bed next to him.

Asriel sniffled and put his forehead on her shoulder, his face looking at her jacket’s sleeve. “Yeah…”

Mae put an arm around him for a hug. DooDooDoo rolled up behind him, occasionally getting his wheels tangled up in Asriel’s duvet, letting out a small, concerned beep boop before finally reaching Asriel, hugging him as well.

DooDooDoo’s silly sounds make Asriel giggle a bit.

“Do you wanna talk about this one?” Mae asked, breaking from the hug a bit.

Asriel scooted closer, not quite ready to leave the hug yet. “Not really…. it’s fine.”

Mae brought out her wings, and gave him a warm wing hug, bringing DooDooDoo in for it as well.

“Thanks….” Asriel sighed, still sounding a bit blue.

“Hey, don’t mention it.” Mae replied with a smile.

They sat there for a few minutes, the lightbulb glowing in Asriel’s room dimming a bit, creating a cozy, sleepy mood.

“Hey, you think you’ll be alright sleepin’ again?” Mae asked.

Asriel thought for a moment, and then had his thought interrupted from a sudden noise.

The beep boop of a sleeping radio.

Mae blinked and looked down, moving her wing to find DooDooDoo fast asleep from the warmth of the wing hug. 

“Beep.... boop...” 

Mae and Asriel giggled, and Mae let go from the hug, and carefully picked up DooDooDoo.

“In regards to the question, I… think I’ll be fine. I just need a bit.” Asriel said, forcing a smile and waving a hand.

“Well, alrighty. I’ll go put DooDooDoo to bed then. You try to rest soon, okay? Love ya.” Mae whispered as to not wake DooDooDoo, turning off the light and closing his door.

“Love you.” Asriel replied, giving her a sad wave, even after she was gone.

It took him a few minutes to try and recollect himself. Sitting in the dark after a scary experience….

Was too familiar.

Ezzom used to tell him scary stories, and then lock him away in a dark room, leaving him to wail while the blackness seeped into his throat and eyes.

He drew his knees to his face again, once again resembling the broken boy. He shivered again. He was cold. He was terrified.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and he sat there, mumbling and shaking, once again letting his legs dangle and his skeleton-like arms grasp one another.

He shot up from his bed, and rushed to his vanity mirror. He pulled up the sleeve to his pajama shirt, and saw the branded number.

**_C7BAK2103_ **

“That’s not me..l… no it’s not… it’s not me anymore…”

His hand clenched.

“It’s. Not. Me.”

The other sleeved arm grasped his desk. It trembled.

Both hands were in fists.

“ _ That. Is. Not. ME! _ ”

And then….

Lights out.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt a horrible sting in his hand. He worriedly looked down to see his hand throbbing and bleeding. He saw shattered glass on the floor, trailing up to that same mirror.

“Oh my god….”

Only fragments remained. Of the mirror and his soul.

“Asriel?? What was that sound?!” A voice called from the hallway. It was Mae.

“Oh no… no no no no-”

Asriel clutched his head, hunched over, and began to hyperventilate. 

“Please Mae please…. Don’t don’t-”

Mae swung the door open, and recoiled immediately seeing the sight.

Broken glass scattered, Asriel hunched over and in a sob, his tears and blood dripping onto his floor.

“Oh stars… What happened here?!” Mae cried out, carefully trying to enter over the sprinkled pieces of glass.

Asriel darted past Mae out the door, and down into the hall.

“What the- Asriel!!” Mae shrieked, reaching a hand out to him, his black jacket swinging in his wind.

“Leave me alone!” Asriel exclaimed. Even without seeing his face, Mae could hear the tears choking in his throat, spilling out in his voice and eyes.

Mae ran after him, bringing her wings out again, trying to fly toward him. She turned a corner to find him gone.

“Asriel?!”

She suddenly heard the harsh opening of a door above her, leading down from the stairwell and into the hallway she was in.

Asriel was on the roof.

Mae flew into the stairwell, and flew up the middle and rushed out the door.

The night air was sweet and sharp, cool enough to make her do a quick shiver.

Asriel was sitting on the ground of the roof, staring up at the sky. The sky welcomed him with thousands of glistening stars, beautifully vibrant and luminous. Asriel was on his knees, trembling and weeping into the skies above.

“Oh Asriel…” Mae said, walking up beside him. “Why did you come up here..?”

Asriel looked up at Mae as she sat down. His eyes were sparkling, both from crying and the reflective light of the stars above.

“Somewhere he’s out there…” Asriel started, rolling up his sleeve to look at the number on his arm again. As much as he wished it was gone or different, there it stayed. “He’s sending everyone I’ve ever hated out to get me… He’s going to try and take me away…”

He turned to Mae, and crumbled into a sob. “I  _ really _ don’t want to leave you…”

Mae pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into her shoulder. He needed time to unwind and let it out, after what he had seen, Mae understood that he had needed a good cry to let this all out.

It took him about several minutes to finally calm down and use words again.

“Thank you…. Again.” Asriel sniffled, trying to wipe his eyes.

“It’s no big deal. I totally understand.” Mae said with another smile.

“I’m sorry, but I just can't get over how tolerant you’re being of all my bullcrap right now.” Asriel chuckled, holding his arm again.

Mae giggled in return. “Hey, I getcha. Nothin’ to be ashamed of.”

They both looked to the horizon, a pink stripe seeping over the mountains.

“Sun’s coming up.” Mae observed, pointing to the pink line. “Wanna get back inside?”

“One moment,” Asriel said, walking closer to the edge.

He sighed, and took off his jacket, his short-sleeved, maroon polo shirt showing his number in the upcoming sunlight. Asriel walked closer to the edge again, and took a deep breath.

“I’m done hiding.” Asriel said, dropping it over the edge, watching it slowly fly over the edge, then droop and glide down. 

Mae came up behind him, and patted him on the back.

“Good job, Asriel.” Mae said, a proud smiling shining in the sunlight now seeping onto their faces.

Asriel looked surprised for a second, and then chuckled, teary eyed again. “Thank you, Mae….”

He shivered a bit. “Can we go inside..? I’m… I’m a bit chilly now.”

Mae gave a small laugh. “Of course. C’mon, I’ll make you some tea.” She said, opening the door to the stairwell.

Asriel took the door, letting Mae walk ahead. He turned around to look at the sunrise one more time, smiled, and then finally shut the door as he went inside.


End file.
